


I need you

by Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123/pseuds/Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123
Summary: Word Count: 424Warnings: Angst, character death.Characters: Sam, Dean, Mary(readers daughter), Mary(Sam and Dean’s mom), Older!Sister!ReaderA/N: First paragraph takes place while Sam is at Stanford. Second is during Season 12, when Mary comes back.





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> REPOST OF WORK ON TUMBLR

One second pass, “Y/N! Look out.Two seconds pass, Y/N turned around, just a second too late. Three seconds pass, the oldest Winchester falls to the ground. Four seconds pass, three gunshots go off. Five seconds pass, the middle Winchester runs to her. Six seconds pass, “Y/N! Please! Stay with me! I need you! Please!” “No, no Dean. It’s okay. I’m okay. “No, Y/N, you’re not. Please listen to me.” “You know, I’ve always wondered if Mom was watching us from up there, guess I’m about to figure out.” “No, no Y/N. You’re not about to figure out, you’re not gonna figure out for a while.” “Dean, tell Dad that I love him. And if you ever see Sammy again, tell him the same thing.” “No, Y/N, you’re gonna tell them yourself. Because you’re gonna live. You just have to listen to me.” “De, please, take care of Dad for me. Take care of yourself. Take care of Mary. And don’t do anything stupid.” “I won’t Y/N. I promise you. But please don’t leave me. I need you. We need you.” “I love you Dean.” “Y/N, you can’t leave, not like this. What about your daughter? What about little Mary? Please Y/N. Please.” “Remember me.” “I could never forget you.” “Goodbye Dean.” “NOO!!”, Dean voice echoed throughout the dark night. “Y/N, come back to me.”, he said as he cried. 

***************  
Thirteen years later…. (Season 12)

Mary, Sam and Dean were all sitting together in the war room. Mary(reader’s daughter) was in her room studying. “Tell me about Y/N.”, Mary asked her sons. “Y/N was the most incredible person. She was strong, smart, beautiful and brave. Dad said she was exactly like you.”, Sam said. “She took care of me and Sammy. She was always there for us, and we loved her so much. We could never ask for anyone better than her.”, Dean said. “She was only Six years old when I died. I can’t believe I wasn’t around to see the beautiful woman she had become.”, Mary said, tears in her eyes. “It’s okay, Mom. Just know she loved you. Even though you were dead, she wanted you to be proud of her. She would always tell us what you were like. Everything about you, we heard from her.”, Sam said. Mary smiled at hearing this. “I’m so proud of her. I’m so proud of me baby daughter.”, Mary said, tears slipping down her face. “I love all of you.”


End file.
